The invention relates to low-pressure fuel control in internal combustion engines metering the fuel flow according to operational and environmental conditions, apportioning the metered flow with vented fuel valves and expulsing increments of fuel and vent air into prechambers, as disclosed in application Ser. No. 638,086 filed on Dec. 5, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,626.